


Just a Crush?/An IT FanFiction

by sterekhales



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bullying, F/F, Georgie is pure, Georgie isn’t dead, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Its basically Richie and eddies story but two girls, Love, M/M, Multi, Richie and Meghan drink, Smoking, Theyres a lot of cute REDDIE moments in here, Underage Drinking, lots of gayness, theyre all 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekhales/pseuds/sterekhales
Summary: Meghan’s had a crush on her friend ever since 7th grade,and maybe her friend doesn’t love her back...or maybe she does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is my first fanfic and it’s really cringe also there’s gonna be a lot of REDDIE in this,,so it’s like half REDDIE half these two female characters,,enjoy:)

There she was again staring...

“Earth to Meghan,helloooo”Richie screamed in her ear practically blowing her eardrums out.

“Yeah,what’s up?” Meghan said sort of laughing it off,trying to pretend like she wasn’t just staring at the girl she admired most.

“Stop staring at your girlfriend,and help me with my calculus homework!”He said quite demanding,while slapping her playfully.

“Not my girlfriend but fine.” Meghan said huffing,Richie staring at her in complete amusement as he stole a chip out of her bag.

After she slightly helped Richie with his calculus homework, (she wasn’t very good at it either but she was better at it than he was) there she was just staring at Ashlyn again,and Richie took notice of this but of course knew if he said anything he would probably die,so he stayed silent.


	2. The friendship..with no benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re never gonna talk to her are you?”
> 
> “Richie I talk to her everyday she’s my bestfriend!”
> 
> “I meant about how you basically LOVE HER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay welp,we”ll see how this goes:)

“You’re never gonna talk to her are you?”

“Richie I talk to her everyday she’s my bestfriend!”

“I meant about how you basically LOVE HER!”

Richie wasn’t wrong,Meghan has been dreading the moment she would have to go and confront Ashlyn about her feelings,or even worse Ashlyn find out from someone else.

Ashlyn was an attractive,strong,smart girl with a slim body and muscular arms,while Meghan was rather scrawny with acne,and her breath smell of smoke from the cigarettes and all the alcohol she consumes.

“I never have a chance with her Rich you know do know that right? Meghan said making a frowny face at her bestfriend.

“Look at me and Eddie Megs,I never thought I’d have a chance with that beautiful boy but now here I am,fucking him every single night” Richie said with a slight grin on his face.

“That’s digusting Richie,I don’t need to know about yours and Eddies sex life” Meghan said while giving Richie a digested look

“Speaking of Eddie where is he today?”

“He’s on some stupid educational field trip with Bill,Stan,Bev,Ben,and Mike.” Richie said sarcastically giving Meghan slight jazz hands.

After school Meghan and Richie were walking to Meghan’s house since she expected no one to be home,since her dad was always at the bar and her mom was always at work,that was until she saw her dads car in the driveway....  
Uh oh..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed:)


	3. The pain just keeps coming back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why is HE here Meghan?” Meghan’s dad asked furiously!
> 
> “Daddy,he’s just here to do a project for school,there’s nothing to worry about” Meghan said getting slightly worried.
> 
> “Oh Meg,you know I don’t believe that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING PAST AND PRESENT PHYSICAL AND EMOTIONAL ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER*

Meghan walked in slowly,Richie walking right behind her.They got half way up the stairs when Meghan heard a voice.       “ MEGHAN GET DOWN HERE NOW!” Meghan’s father called down at her. “Just go upstairs I’ ll be fine” Meghan said to Richie with a reassuring smile,but Richie knew the phrase “I’ll be fine” way too well before,when she said it to him 5 years ago the first time he visited her house.

  _It was 7th grade,and Meghan desperately wanted Richie to come over her house to play video games,so he did and as soon as she opened her door to her house she told Richie to go to her room and she would be up in a minute.Next thing Richie heard was screaming and crying and he didn’t know who it was coming from,until he heard Meghan’s bedroom door open and Meghan walked in with a black eye,a million bruises on her body,and a busted up lip and a bloody nose.Thats the first time Richie saw Meghan cry and hopefully the last._

“Why is HE here Meghan?” Meghan’s dad asked furiously!

“Daddy,he’s just here to do a project for school,there’s nothing to worry about” Meghan said getting slightly worried.

“Oh Meg,you know I don’t believe that”

And then “BOOM!” The sound shook the whole house.Meghans dad physically picked her up and threw her into the wall,possibly breaking or fracturing something,but he didn’t care,he didn’t care about her,and she honestly didn’t care about him.  
But Richie heard it again and he broke down,he knew way too well what it felt like to be abused,half of the losers went through it, Richie physically and emotionally,Bill emotionally,Eddie emotionally,Mike physically,Ben physically,Beverly..he couldn’t even finish that sentence to think of what she has told him what her dad has done to her sickened him..and to think the same thing could be happening to Meghan and she just never told him broke his heart.

Richie suddenly texted Beverly,both Ashlyn’s and Meghan’s bestfriend,asking for help.

Richie: Hey Bev,I need your help  
Beverly:Yeah,what’s up?  
Richie:So besides the fact that I’m pretty sure Meghan’s getting abused right now by her dad but I can’t help with that,she would get killed if I tried to interfere.But anyways Meghan really likes Ashlyn so I need you to convince Ashlyn to like Meghan so these two lovebirds can get together already!  
Beverly:Wait what?!But um that won’t take much convincing because Ashlyn told me that she really likes Meghan,but please don’t tell Meghan because Ashlyn doesn’t want her finding out.  
Richie:I won’t tell her!  
Beverly:Promise?  
Richie:Promise!

And that was a promise he intended to keep!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed,and hope the abuse parts weren’t too triggering

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is really short next one will be longer but Hope you enjoyed,,updating soon:)


End file.
